Visiting the farplane
by HikoCassidy
Summary: (Aurikku.)Rikku goes to visit the farplane. Wow..that was descriptive..anyways read it and you'll understand.Revised


Visiting the Farplane  
  
disclaimer- ok ok I don't own any of the characters from final fantasy, if I did I would be rich and probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them.  
  
I walked silently through the guadosalam, feeling very nervous. I felt like I was being glared at by every guado that passed me. I was considered a traitor here because of the whole killing the maester thing. It's been 2 years after the death of sin and it's taken me that long to gather enough courage to visit the farplane. I reached the steps and I looked up to see the gate. I glanced to my right and remembered when Auron and I sat outside on these very steps. I was scared of the farplane and refused to go in, at the time, while Auron was well...dead. He doesn't belong there. I visioned Auron sitting there being very quiet and calm while I was sitting impatiently.  
  
I felt a sharp stab to my heart as I remembered him. I always had great respect for him. After a while of traveling with him, I found myself drawn to him. I was always curious about him, he was always surrounded in mystery to me. I so desperately wanted him to open up to me. Even though I knew he never would, I would always try. As I look back I think he realized it and on occasions he would smile at me. It always warmed my heart to see him smile.  
  
I forced a smile to no one and walked up the steps and paused for a second before I entered through the gate. I closed my eyes and walked in. I opened my eyes to see a little area surrounded by pyreflies looking off into the mist. I noticed that no one was there except me. I walked over to the edge. I closed my eyes again and began thinking of Auron, as Yunie had told me to do. I nervously opened my eyes to see Auron standing there in the mist surrounded by pyreflies. As soon as I saw him, tears spilled out of my eyes.  
  
" Auron, why did u leave me?..."  
  
All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped around. It was Yunie.  
  
" W..what are you doing here Yunie?" I said while quickly wiping away my tears.  
  
She gave a sad sort of smile more forced than anything." When you mentioned going to the farplane, I thought it was about time to come see if Tidus was here." she looked up at the image of Auron." You know Rikku, I'm sorry I sent Auron, but it had to be done and he needed to finally rest, it is what he wanted. But I don't think he wanted to leave you."  
  
I turned my back to her to face the image of Auron. I missed him so much; I wish I could have told him how much I cared for him. I envied Yunie so. She had someone who returned her feelings, yet she still suffered the fate such as mine. Tidus and Auron were gone.  
  
I noticed Yuna had stepped next to me and had started to think of Tidus. But when she opened her eyes she found that he was not there. She smiled. She turned and looked at me.  
  
" Well Rikku, ready to go back?" She said almost happily.  
  
I shook my head." Naw, I want to stay a few more moments, you can go ahead I'll meet up with you."  
  
Yuna nodded her head and turns around and left. I looked back at the floating image of Auron. " Auron, I'm sorry I never told u how I felt."  
  
I turned around and walked toward the gate. I stopped and bowed my head and whispered silently." I love you.."  
  
I Closed my eyes as I felt the spirit of Auron surround me and wrap his arms around me.  
  
I opened my eyes once more feeling more confident and the pain in my heart didn't hurt as much. I smiled and walked out the gate to catch up with Yunie.  
  
A/N- Well first of all, I revised this fic. Back when I wrote this I didn't have microsoft works meaning spell check. So I got many reviews that said I kept having "u" for "you", which is one of my bad habits. Also this fic was also written before FFX-2.  
  
Well go ahead Review! I dare ya!! (And give me some slack its my first aurikku , you can tell can't ya --;;). BTW a couple people said they wanted more chapters. Although this fic was meant to be an oneshot, if some people give me some suggestions....maybe.... Okie dokie REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
